Suki's stupid game of truth or dare
by Ignorant Sparrow
Summary: it always works!


**Suki's stupid game of truth or dare**

Aang hated Suki's stupid game of truth or dare. It had left him heart broken once. It made him endure a bitter sweet emotion in the second time. And now she wants to play it again. Who knows what'll happen this time?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Four years ago, when the war was finally over and the gang was relaxing in the upper ring of Ba-Sing-Se, Suki suggested that they should play truth or dare for the first time.

Everyone participated eagerly. Toph was appointed as the lie-detector so no one could take truth and then lie. After Zuko said the truth about his date (all about it, starting from his combed hair, the juggling, the poem and the kiss) in Ba-Sing-Se, and after Sokka sang (with a scowl in his face) 'two lovers…' at the top of his lungs there came Katara's turn. Toph went to her and took her wrist, checking the pulse.

"OK! Do you love Aang like a boyfriend or a brother?" Suki asked Katara winking at Aang. "Truth or dare Katara?"

Toph felt Katara hesitate. Her heart rate sped up. Toph raised a brow. "What's wrong?" She whispered so that only Katara could hear.

All others leaned forward with interest. Aang grinned as he came and sat in front of the two girls.

"Well? Truth or dare?" Suki persisted.

"Truth" Katara said. She did not want to take 'dare' and make things obvious.

"OK then lets hear it." Zuko said smiling as he remembered the stupid play in Ember Island.

"As my Boyfriend" Katara did her best. But she could not fool Toph. She was lying. A slight frown rose to Toph's young face but she hastily straightened her facial expression. She did not want to hurt anyone's feelings. She could talk to Katara about this later. She just could not embarrass her in front of everyone.

"OK Toph? Is she telling the truth?" Suki asked. Aang peeped from Katara's face to Toph's.

"Katara gave a little squeeze to Toph's hand as if to plead not to tell them. She wasn't ready to tell Aang yet. She just couldn't. The truth would break him.

"Y-yes" Toph said trying hard not to blink. She may be a mobile lie detector but she wasn't very good at lying. Everyone else bought her lie but not Aang. He saw how Toph looked taken aback and how she was fighting the urge to blink.

"OK then, now it's your turn Aang." Suki said turning to the Avatar.

"No wait." Aang said in a calm tone. He took Toph's wrist in his hand and looked right in to her unseeing eyes. Both Katara and Toph gasped inwardly while they shared a look.

"Toph, tell me, Is Katara telling the truth?" Aang asked her, closely checking her pulse. Toph did not know how to get around this one. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her pulse. "What kind of a question is that Twinkle Toes?" She snapped. "Don't be pathetic."

Toph winced as Aang's grip on her small hand tightened. "Tell me Toph, please, Yes or no?"

Others shared a worried look. Suki didn't want to upset anyone by playing the game. Sokka didn't want to get involved as he suspected that his sister loved Aang only as a brother, just like she loved him.

"Aang don't you think-" Zuko started but Silenced by Aang's raised hand.

"Just tell me Toph, yes or no?" He repeated.

"Yes you Air head." Toph said angrily as she tried to free her wrist.

Aang looked crestfallen. He did not like what he felt. But he couldn't just pretend like he didn't hear it, even though it was never said. So Toph was lying. So Katara loved him only as a brother. No matter how much he disliked it, he had to deal with the truth. He was a fully realized Avatar and he had the strength.

"You taught me well Toph." Aang said letting go of her wrist. "You are lying."

Everyone went quiet. They didn't know what to say. Aang turned to Katara.

"You should have told me Katara. I'd have understood." He said with a forced smile. "I'm not a child for you to protect. You shouldn't be scarifying your happiness for my sake."

"Aang I-" Katara tried to say something to him but she didn't find any words.

All others including Toph slowly walked away leaving them alone. Toph punched Aang lightly before she left.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two years passed. Aang and Katara were best friends again. The awkwardness that hung in the air whenever they meet, for almost a year after the game had fully faded. Aang loved Katara dearly as she is a huge part of the only family he knew. He was over her but he wasn't over with her. He could never be. They shared a deep bond that was beyond love. So a breaking-up of a love affair couldn't shatter the base of their relationship.

This time the gang was fire lord Zuko's royal guests. Suki wanted to play truth or dare again. The enthusiasm was much less this time as the last time had been quite bitter.

"Cowards!" Suki teased. "Come on guys!" She persisted.

So they played once again. Toph took her place as the lie detector.

Suki's first victim was Aang. "Are you over Katara? Truth or dare?" She asked him as Toph took his right wrist.

"Suki!" Both Sokka and Katara exclaimed in disbelief.

But to everyone's surprise Aang smiled. "It's OK guys." He said. "Truth."

Everyone leaned forward once again. Toph felt Aang's heart beat, steady and stable, calm, peaceful and light.

"Yes." Aang said while the smile continued to remain in his lips.

Everyone looked at Toph for confirmation. She nodded with a small smile and punched the Avatar lightly. Katara smiled as well. She was so worried about Aang now she can breathe freely.

Suki got Zuko next. Toph moved from Aang to the Fire Lord. "Is there anyone you like in this hall?"

Zuko blushed furiously at this. "What? I'm not gonna answer such stupid question."

Toph broke in to a wide grin. "Scared Sparky pants? Truth or dare?"

"I'm not scared. Fine! Truth." Zuko huffed.

"So?" Asked Suki.

"No." Zuko said stubbornly.

Suki eyed Toph. "You know, I can hardly imagine how you relate to Azula." Toph said. "You are a terrible liar."

Sokka laughed. "No cheating Jerk-bender!"

"I'm not lying. Come on guys!" Zuko scoffed.

"Save it Zuko. You can't lie to Toph!" Aang reminded him.

"So who is it?" Suki sneered. "Toph?" Zuko gulped as Toph snorted loudly.

"Is it Suki?" Sokka asked suspiciously. Suki punched him so hard that she earned a 'wow' from Toph.

"It's Katara isn't it?" Aang asked with a smile. He felt happy for Katara as he knew Zuko is a better match for her. Zuko blushed furiously. Toph jumped away from him alarmed as his heart rate sped up. "Wow Sparky! That's saying something." Toph said. "You like Sugar Queen that much?"

"Nooo!" Zuko tried desperately to free his wrist from Toph's grip. "Liar!" Toph shouted grinning.

Katara was thunderstruck. She had always found Zuko attractive. Now Suki's stupid game had revealed that Zuko liked her as well. Toph started to tease the young Fire Lord who was blushing furiously as a school boy, and Katara who was standing on her tracks mouth hanging open.

Aang and Sokka dragged her by arms out of the room as Suki followed them saying Katara and Zuko should probably talk and the game was over.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Now after four years of the end of war, they were getting together in Southern Air Temple. The night was peaceful, too peaceful for Suki's liking. She wanted some excitement and what could be more fun than a 'promising' game of truth or dare again?

Katara laughed leaning against Zuko's shoulder. "Who are you trying to manipulate this time?"

"Well, let's see." Suki said rubbing her hands with glee. "Everyone in?"

Both Sokka and Aang groaned. Even Toph looked a little apprehensive. But they didn't want to chicken out of the game and be verbally bullied by Suki for the rest of their lives.

Sokka was her first victim this time. So Sokka took truth and revealed that he cared and loved Yue, and he was so miserable when she died. And that he loved the moon. Then he took Suki hands and said how much he loved her and that she was his first love and how much he needed her. Suki patted him saying she knew. They stayed embraced in each others arms for a couple of minutes until Zuko coughed loudly.

"Alright. Toph," Suki turned parting from Sokka. Toph 'hmm'ed from the top of the earth pillar she was sitting on.

"Don't you miss your home? Your parents?" Suki asked bluntly. Toph stared at her with a blank expression.

"Suki!" Katara exclaimed standing up.

"I know, I know." Suki said shrugging. "I was too blunt, but she needs this Katara, trust me, it helps. So truth or dare Toph?"

Toph said nothing. She had admitted to Katara that she misses her parents and she was worried that she hurt them. But Toph didn't want to accept it to everyone else and be the object of their pity.

"Toph?" Aang prompted.

"Dare!" Toph said in a dull voice.

Suki looked disappointed. Katara looked worried. Aang looked upset.

"OK then I dare you to kiss the one you like most in this room." Suki said with a smug look.

Everyone else once again went very quiet. All of them thought Toph and Aang would make a cute couple. But none was brave enough to suggest that.

Toph shrugged and jumped down from her pillar. She started walking towards Aang. Katara's eyes gleamed. Sokka whistled while Zuko smiled. Aang blushed in to a visible shade of pink. Toph knelt down beside him. Aang blushed from pink to red. Toph outstretched her left arm towards Aang. Aang went from red to maroon. He stared at Toph, transfixed. The only too familiar face of his sifu looked very beautiful and she was kneeling down besides him ready to kiss him. Aang couldn't move. He was blushing furiously. So he is the one Toph likes most. He was flattered and he came to know that he was excited as well. He prepared himself for the kiss-to-come.

Toph's outstretch hand grabbed Momo, who was sitting on Aang's shoulder and she stood up and turning towards the others, stroking Momo's head fondly. She planted a sweet kiss on the top of the lemur's head.

"There you go Suki!" Toph said petting Momo still.

Sokka and Zuko bustled out laughing. Even Suki grinned. Katara saw how Aang blushed from maroon to sick shade of blue. He looked thoroughly disappointed and embarrassed.

Toph started to walk towards her pillar but found her way blocked by the Avatar who just leapt in to the air and landed in front of her. "Twinkle Toes?" Toph raised a brow with a quizzical look in her blind eyes. He said nothing. With alarming speed Aang flung his left arm around her waist. His right hand found her face. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

No one in the hall seemed to understand what was happening for few seconds. From a pushover like Aang, this act was totally unexpected.

"Woah!" Sokka was the first to recover. Katara watched the two teens with affection while Zuko and Suki shared a smug look. Toph's brain could not process what was happening. She blinked stupidly as Aang broke the kiss.

"I hope I did better than Momo!" Aang said still holding Toph tight. Toph continued to stare at him stupidly. So many instructions were popping in her head; she didn't know what take first. 'Push Aang aside?', 'earth-bend him off the cliff?', 'kill Suki?', 'get away from Aang's embrace?', 'yell at him?', 'punch him', 'make an earth tent and hide inside it?' ?

Zuko and Suki dragged Katara and Sokka out of the room leaving Toph and Aang alone, but not before stating that they make a cute couple and after all opposites attract.

"So was I better than Momo?" Aang asked leaning towards Toph as the others vanished out of site. His voice was so manly and seductive all of a sudden that made Toph blush.

"I- I guess" She stammered pushing him aside and crossing her arms. "Why did you feel the need to prove that?"

Aang smiled. "I just thought it's about time." He said brushing away Toph's hair bangs off her forehead.

Aang could have sworn that Toph almost smiled before she punched him hard on the shoulder. "I think Momo's going to have some competition" She said with a grin.


End file.
